Kodoku
by La Shukette Masquee
Summary: Il est enfin devenu un héro, mais à quelle prix?


**Kodoku,**_By Shukette masquee_

**« Dîtes-vous bien qu'un ninja risque sa vie lors de chaque mission qu'il accomplit. Regardez cette stèle. Vous voyez tous les noms qui y sont gravés ? Ce sont ceux des valeureux ninjas qui sont considérés comme… des héros dans le village ! »**

**« ET BEN ! ET BEN ! ET BEN ! CA Y EST C'EST DECIDE ! MOI AUSSI J'INSCRIRAI UN JOUR MON NOM SUR CETTE STELE ! UN HERO ! JE VAIS DEVENIR UN HERO ! »**

**« Mais cela ne sont pas de banals héros… »**

**« Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de spécial alors ? »**

**« … »**

**« ALLEZ ! DITES ! »**

**« Ils sont tous décédés en accomplissant leur devoir, au cours d'une mission.»**

**La foule se dissipait peu à peu, chacun regagnant lentement son foyer. Peu à peu, seules les quatre équipes d'ancien genin et leurs sensei respectifs restèrent. Tous avaient abandonnés leurs vêtements habituels pour le même kimono noirs, qu'ils ne portaient qu'en cette occasion.**

**La jeune fille fit un pas en avant et laissa glisser sa main le log de la stèle. Elle regarda ses doigts caresser avec amertume les nombreux noms gravés, apercevant quelques noms vaguement familiers mais, au fond d'elle, elle savait que le nom qu'elle redoutait le plus de voir écrit n'y était pas.**

**Le regard de ses amis la transperçait de toute part, mais rien de tout cela se devinait sur son visage car, après tout, la 25eme règle du code des ninjas était « En quelque situation que ce soit, un ninja ne doit jamais laisser transparaître ses émotions… » C'est une chose qu'elle ne savait que trop bien… Mais à présent, il lui fallait prouver qu'elle avait changé.**

**C'est ainsi que lorsqu'elle concentra une faible quantité de chakra dans sa main, personne ne ressentit la douleur intense qui la traversa. Voici la façon dont elle vécu la plus grande épreuve de sa vie. Son doigt exécuta quelques mouvements rapides et ce fut fini.**

**Une main tremblante se posa sur son épaule. Du coin de l'œil, elle reconnut Hinata, dont les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de son visage. Une vois grave troubla le silence :**

**« Sakura »**

**Elle se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de Kakashi. Répondant par l'affirmative à sa question muette, elle fit quelques pas en arrière. A présent, c'était au tour de la jeune Hyuuga de faire ses adieux. Sa frêle silhouette semblait aujourd'hui si fragile, sans doute l'était-elle vraiment. La kunoichi recula sans quitter la stèle du regard pour laisser la place à Kiba et Akamaru puis Shino. Chacun à sont tour, tout le monde déposa une fleur blanche au pied de la stèle et salua le portrait. Enfin, ce fut au tour de Kakashi qui resta quelques instants de plus à se recueillir devant la pierre avant de déposer la fleur.**

**Après cela, toutes les personnes présentes repartirent dans un mutisme pesant, encore trop touché par les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Sakura retourna devant la stèle pour y déposer sa fleur. Cette fois-ci, ce fut la main de Kakashi qui se posa sur son épaule. Cette simple pression la ramena à la réalité, celle qui n'était que trop dure à accepter. Elle comprit enfin que même si ses larmes ne coulaient pas, sa peine resterait aussi grande, rien ne le ramènerait. Alors elle laissa les larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues, son regard fixé sur ce nom, celui qu'elle redoutait le plus de voir gravé.**

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**« Il est devenu un héro…sûrement le plus grand que le village n'aie jamais connu… peut être que son rêve se réalise maintenant…**

**-Il en était si proche…**

**-Kakashi-sensei…**

**-Je crois que j'ai été trop naïf… »**

**Sans un mot de plus, il se retourna vers son élève et ouvrit les bras. Sans un mot de plus, elle vint s'y réfugier. C'était la première fois qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras. C'était le seul qui pouvait lui ouvrir les bras maintenant…Maintenant que la team sept n'existait plus.**

**Voilou Alors ça vous a plu? Il faut savoir en fait, que l'histoire générale (de la fic) est une hypothèse que je pense probable de se réaliser. J'ai un esprit incroyablement tordu, je sais XD. J'y ai pensé en lisant l'extrait qui est au tout début tiré d'un des tous premiers chapitres, (ou épisodes du manga). **


End file.
